Emperor Zann
Hide[Source]:"I am Tyber Zann. Corruption is my weapon. And while the galaxy is distracted by civil war, I will strike." :―Tyber Zann[src] Tyber Zann was a Human crime lord from Anaxes who rose to prominence sometime after the Battle of Yavin during the Galactic Civil War and led his own faction, known as the Zann Consortium, a powerful crime syndicate. He would wage a personal war against the Galactic Empire as revenge for expelling him from the Imperial Academy. Biographyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyber_Zann&action=edit&section=1Edit Early lifehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyber_Zann&action=edit&section=2Edit :"Everyone has a price." :―Tyber Zann[src] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/e/e1/Tzann.JPGCrime lord Tyber Zann. Zann was born on Anaxes in 34 BBY, and first worked in the family firm, Zann Remanufacturing. He became bored and entered into running crooked sabacc games. As his reputation grew, he attracted the notice of rival local crime lords.[1] In order to protect himself, he tried to arm his gang with weapons stolen from his father's warehouses. Zann's father caught him, and as punishment, arranged for him to be enrolled as a cadet in the Academy of Carida.[2] Imperial servicehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyber_Zann&action=edit&section=3Edit :"I was rapidly working my way up through the Imperial academy. But some took exception to my creative solutions for advancement and had me expelled. I vowed to make them pay for this indignity." :―Tyber Zann[src] One of the most promising students at the Academy, he used his Imperial service to make underworld connections, including with Jabba the Hutt. Just prior to Zann's graduation, he ran a smuggling racket that was actually a trap laid by the suspicious Imperials. However, his associate Urai Fen got word of the trap and warned Zann. He was suspected of weapons theft by Admiral Thrawn, who could only dismiss him from service, having found no firm evidence to connect him to the crime. Life as a crime lordhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyber_Zann&action=edit&section=4Edit :"Time is money." :―Tyber Zann[src] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/3/34/Zann_Prison.JPGTyber Zann sitting on his cot in the Kessel prison. Using the Imperial connections he made while in the military, Zann began to build up an extensive criminal organization known as the Zann Consortium. Zann collaborated with Jabba the Hutt until he stole a valuable and strange artifact from the Hutt on Felucia. However, while Urai Fen escaped with the artifact, Zann was arrested for "crimes against the Empire".[3] While Zann rotted away in the spice mines of Kessel, Urai Fen waited for the time Zann had set for his escape. By starting a riot on Kessel and hiring the crew of Millennium Falcon to pick him up, Zann made his escape, narrowly avoiding execution from a bounty hunter hired by Jabba. After his return to freedom, Zann, along with his closest companion Urai Fen, gradually reestablished the Consortium as a power to be reckoned with from their headquarters on Ryloth. Among other things, the criminal organization would offer protection to worlds affected by the Galactic Civil War, having built up a sizable military force. Lieutenant Izbela Saarrj of the Imperial Security Bureau wrote a report on his activities around 0 ABY, mentioning his use of spies to study the Star Dreadnought Eclipse, the first [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipse-class_Star_Dreadnought Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought], while it underwent construction. The Eclipse was armed with an axial-super laser and was larger than any star destroyer created prior. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/b/b3/Zannolocronjpg.jpgZann showing his holocron to a Nightsister on Dathomir. Zann also made a treaty with Jabba the Hutt stating that he would not operate on Hutt worlds after a battle on Hypori. He was allowed to keep Saleucami and Hypori as a condition of the treaty. He used his extensive crime network to influence the warring factions of the Galactic Civil War, siphon their credits, and sabotage their operations when necessary. During the course of his ascent to power, his forces fought against both factions of the war. He had his own flagship, an [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aggressor-class_Star_Destroyer Aggressor-class destroyer] named Merciless, for his navy. When fighting, he would sometimes make use of his own personal cloaking device that rendered him invisible. :"Do you see, Urai? ''Billions of credits! Priceless works of art! Technical data hoarded for decades! There is more wealth in these vaults than even I can imagine!" :―Tyber Zann on the Emperor's vaults[src] Zann was also intent on discovering the mysteries of the ancient Sith holocron, stolen from Jabba while he was making a deal with the Galactic Empire on Felucia. He employed a Nightsister, Silri, whom he freed on Dathomir in order to have her decipher the Sith artifact. Though she knew of the artifact's true importance, she withheld information from Tyber causing them to quarrel verbally on several occasions. After the battle of Dathomir, Tyber was contacted by Admiral Thrawn who warned him about his behavior and actions. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/2/2f/Zann_screen.JPGTyber Zann viewing the value and contents of the Emperor's vaults on board the ''Eclipse. After the Empire seized control of Bespin, Prince Xizor contacted Tyber Zann and offered him a job to steal some Tibanna Gas from the Bespin refinery which they would split in half and in exchange Xizor would arrange a meeting with the Emperor or at least one of his representatives to whom Tyber could sell the Sith Artifact. Tyber and Urai knew this was a trap and knew that Xizor's rival Darth Vader controlled Bespin so Tyber and Urai Fen hired IG-88 to plant evidence to frame Xizor and the Black Sun. Later on a stormtrooper reported to Vader and told him that they had evidence that suggested that the Black Sun stole the Tibanna Gas. Vader later killed Xizor partly because of this robbery of Bespin. After Tyber, Urai, and IG-88 raided tibanna gas from Bespin, Xizor of Black Sun provided Tyber with a contact in the Empire, to whom he would sell the Sith Artifact. The negotiation was a trap. Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet engaged Tyber's; the Merciless was first revealed in the battle. During the battle Bossk stole the Sith Artifact from Zann and gave it to Thrawn, who then fled in the Star Destroyer Admonitor, leaving the remaining ships to their fates. After defeating the remaining Imperial fleet, Tyber returned to Ryloth. After he and Silri had a "misunderstanding" over the information of the Sith Artifact, Tyber promised to have every Nightsister on Dathomir annihilated if she lied or withheld information again. He also made clear that his associate and friend, Urai Fen, would kill Silri if any attempt was made on Zann's life (as he mentioned to Tyber quite frequently). Tyber, Urai, and Silri raided the Emperor's archive at Coruscant after they put a tracer on the Sith Artifact. Tyber stole the Emperor's passkey to get on the Eclipse and Silri reclaimed the Sith Artifact. Their last known action involved taking over the Eclipse in 4 ABY in order to gain information on the Emperor's vaults, during the Second Battle of Kuat. Zann proceeded to steal billions of credits, Technical data, and many priceless works of art from Emperor Palpatine's personal vault network. After his theft, Tyber decided to abandon the Eclipse as it would be a "target even the Rebels could not ignore." The Eclipse was later recovered by Imperial forces, who continued its construction. However, Silri secretly unlocked the holocron behind Zann's and Fen's backs. The artifact led her to an ancient Sith tomb, with thousands of Sith soldiers frozen in carbonite. Personality and traitshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyber_Zann&action=edit&section=5Edit :"I am in complete control, that's the way I like it." :―Tyber Zann[src] Zann was cold, methodical, ambitious, and ruthless, and had an arrogant streak, as evidenced by his steadfast confidence in himself. He liked to be in complete control of things and was also quite cunning. He was a criminal mastermind, a tactical genius, and adept at using most weapons of war. He could hold a grudge on people and would not let it go until he made them pay. Zann also seemed quite confident in his abilities, making his leadership abilities very powerful.[3] Zann wielded a blaster very similar to the Rawk chopped special, which was later favored by Cade Skywalker around 130 ABY. Zann's cruelty was expressed during the Felucia theft, when his scouts in Alpha Squad were killed by native spores, he expressed no sense of dismay or sadness, but said the the ship would be a little bit lighter when they left the planet. Despite these negatives traits, Tyber had a sense of humor, albeit a rather rude one, as seen throughout the Campaign towards Urai, such as when he asks Urai whether he had trained to be a Jedi during his absense. He is a long time ally of Urai Fen, who is possibly his only real friend, and the two were known to call each other by their first names. He however cares very little for those who serve as soldiers and will kill those who disobey him even if their actions actually gained him something. Compared to Urai he is very tolerant of Silri's actions, as where Urai often wanted to kill her Tyber kept her around, she even managed to grow on him. Behind the sceneshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyber_Zann&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/44/ZannConsortiumFelucia-FoC.jpgTyber Zann with his forces on Felucia. Zann was included in Star Wars Insider 89 at the request of LucasArts, who wished additional publicity for him. For his illustration in Insider 89, due to a lack of reference photos of the character, artist Joe Corroney followed a suggestion and based him on British actor Jason Isaacs, using a promotional picture of Lucius Malfoy from the Harry Potter films.[[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Sourcing source?]] Zann was voiced by Steven Blum in the Forces of Corruption trailer, and by Jake Eberie in the actual game. This character name is often misspelled 'Zahn' as the goldpack version of the game's case artwork had it spelled that way.